


Phantom Pains

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, Pain, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: Sylnan doesn’t normally get distracted.!This work contains spoilers for Arc 2 Episode 31!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Phantom Pains

Sylnan didn’t get distracted during big fights often. It was something he prided himself on- his ability to stay focused.

He wasn’t sure what it was about this room, these caves, but he had been distracted ever since Br’aad shattered that crystal. Ever since Ugarth’s journal had become nothing more than confusing scribbles to him once more.

Part of him wanted to pull out the journal, to try and make sense of the emotion filled scribbles, but he knew that they would remain nonsensical to him.

The side of him that was stuck in the past though- stuck with working under Brenden- refused to cooperate, knowing that he was likely to get killed again if he allowed himself to sink deeper into such distractions.

It was only as they stopped at a corner that Sylnan realised that the rest of the group had been whispering, and he’d been too distracted to notice it. 

“Everyone know the plan?” Taxi whispered, glancing over his shoulder and around the corner. 

Sylnan moved to speak, to voice his ignorance of this supposed ‘plan’, when he caught sight of the room around the corner. He brushed past the gears on the walls and the sand falling from above in favour of the figure stood in the middle of it. 

Brown eyes traced the tribal tattoos running up and down the blue-skinned back. While he was definitely stronger than before, Sylnan would recognise those features anywhere. 

_ His vision flashed for a second, lowering to the floor, a searing pain running through his chest and heat on his face as the flaming orc turned his back on him.  _

Shaking his head, Sylnan realised that his friends had already begun stealthing towards the blue orc, moving into positions around his still figure. 

It didn’t take him long to begin moving as well, coming to a stop right in front of the orc. Those eyes, unaware of their changing surroundings, seemed almost filled with an odd excitement, perhaps at the prospect of a ‘decent’ fight. 

As he stood in place, rapier feeling heavy in his hand, he started feeling that pain in his chest- the same one from minutes ago. It began to flare up, gradually getting more intense until it felt like the sword was still lodged in his chest. A quick glance down confirmed that the sword wasn’t there- as it hadn’t been for over a month- and the pain began to fade down. 

“W- What the fuck..?” He murmured, but didn’t have any time to mull it over as an elephant appeared, and Mountain charged in. 

Sylnan managed to land a few stabs before it happened again. 

His hand flew up to his chest, fingers grasping at his shirt. 

_ “Not now.” _ He muttered, pounding his fist against the scar, trying to rid himself of the phantom pains. 

He let out a surprised yelp as a dark blade shot past his head, nicking his ear.

Practically smacking the side of his head, hissing as he caught his ear, he looked at his hand and hissed at the blood dotted on his palm. 

“You… you dick!” Sylnan rushed in, rapier poised to stab, when the pain flared up once more. 

This time though, it felt a little different. Breathing began to get more difficult as the feeling of liquid crawled up his throat. 

Coughing sharply, he felt his face go pale at the blood now splattered across Sark’s chest. 

Looking down, Sylnan realised. 

_ The pain wasn’t phantom anymore. _


End file.
